Planet Spiral (Tetrawyvern)
Spiral (officially Planet Spiral 19D) is a former Gem colony that has been abandoned. It is currently inhabited by the Mismatch Gems and the Dresden Diamonds. Description Spiral is an off-white planet speckled with black craters and spiral-shaped mountain ridges. It is mostly devoid of resources, aside from those growing in the Epsilon Kindergarten. However, there is a large amount of water under its surface. Interestingly, Spiral is constantly moving at an uncontrollably fast speed, preventing it from being held in the orbit of any sun and putting it in constant motion between galaxies. Suns Spiral has no sun. Moons Spiral has three moons so small they somehow manage to stay in Spiral's ever-changing orbit. S19D-1 (The Shiny One) Moon S19D-1, nicknamed 'The Shiny One' by Dresden White Diamond, is a perfectly spherical white moon in Spiral's orbit. It is smooth, shiny, and somewhat reflective. S19D-2 (The Cool One) Moon S19D-2, nicknamed 'The Cool One' by Dresden Green Diamond, is a misshapen green moon in Spiral's orbit. It has a large ravine down its center, exposing metallic geode-like formations. S19D-3 (The Best One) Moon S19D-3, nicknamed 'The Best One' by Dresden Yellow Diamond, is a yellow moon shaped like a Reuleaux triangular prism. It is covered in a thin semitransparent grass that gives the moon an interesting luster when viewed from afar. Local Species Spiral is devoid of life, aside from a few species living improbably in the Epsilon Kindergarten. Drillfruit Drillfruit is a greyish-yellow vine with a cone-shaped fruit resembling the head of an Injector. The entire plant is edible, but fairly tasteless. It seeks a dark environment and usually grows in exit holes. Wallroot Wallroot is a brown plant that grows inside walls, with a single spherical leaf outside the comfort of dirt. It seems small at first but is capable of growing large masses of roots. The roots are sour, but edible; the leaf, however, is indigestible. Filurre The filurre is a fairly small quadruped with fur that ranges from monochrome to brown (occasionally with hints of yellow and green). It is capable of consuming the insides of Injectors as well as drillfruit and wallroots. Filurre population is steady, as they have no natural predators, but the lack of food for them to eat keeps the population from growing further. History Spiral was colonized in the earliest days of Gem society, before Earth had been discovered. In those days, it was a beautiful and bountiful planet rich with resources. Many different species were able to live there comfortably. The Diamond Authority planned to begin production immediately, but they were interrupted before they could begin. Some early Gem lifeforms were dissatisfied by the Diamonds' commands, and rebellion was rumored to be planned. In order to assert their dominance, the Diamonds decided to create a set of geoweapons powerful enough to simply intimidate the rebels back into service. They chose nutrient-rich Spiral as the planet for incubation of the geoweapons and planted three seeds within its crust. The emergence of the geoweapons devastated Spiral, and the planet was called off-limits to all Gems shortly after, though the reason was never disclosed. Trivia * As Spiral is constantly moving, it was manually held in place by various technicians during its occupation by Homeworld. Obviously, these technicians have since abandoned it. * Filurre is a lazy portmanteau of the Latin words for 'wire' and 'fur'. Because I'm lazy. Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Misfits and Mysteries Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Locations